The Incredibles: Dash's Greatest Challenge
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: Dash Parr has received his greatest challenge he's ever had to face; going where no 10-year-old kid has gone before. To the top of Mount Everest! Can he make it alone?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Lecture.**

Dash sat bored in Mr. Kropp's class as he discussed mountains. Though, given, he would have this over a math lesson anyday.

"And that, class, is the story of the youngest boy to ever climb Mount Everest." Mr. Kropp said.

Dash then got curious about something and raised his hand.

"Yes, Dash?" Kropp asked.

"Do you think maybe someone as young as me could do it? I mean, that kid was like 12 years old. Also, could it be done alone?" Dash inquired.

Kropp looked surprised before he smirked and said, "Yes, if they were stupid enough as you to think so." he said.

Dash looked offended, "What's that supposed to mean?!" he asked irritably.

"I'm just saying, if you're stupid enough to think someone as young as you can climb Mt. Everest alone, you're more than welcome to try. Then again, you probably couldn't. You come from that trash you call a family. They'll never amount to anything, just like you." Kropp said with a laugh.

That got Dash's temper flared up. Mocking by his classmates, he could take. But, his teacher? No, that was a different story.

Later, Dash stomped outside to his mom's car.

"What's the matter, Dash?" Helen asked.

"Mr. Kropp insulted our family." Dash said.

"Don't listen to him, Dash. You know we're not what he says." Helen said.

"Well, I wanna prove it to him." Dash said.

"How?" Helen asked.

"I'll tell at dinner." Dash said as they neared Violet's school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Goal.

Later, after Bob had gotten home, the Parrs had invited Lucius, Honey, Winston, and Mirage for dinner.

"So, Dash, what is it that you want to do to prove to your teacher that our family amounts to something?" Winston asked.

"I want to try to do something that he said I would have to be stupid to do." Dash answered.

"What's that?" Karen asked.

"Climb up to the top of Mount Everest, alone." Dash answered.

At that, everyone's eyes grew wide. Violet shot water out of her nose, Karen spit out her drink, and Mirage nearly choked on her food.

"The top of Mount Everest?! Dash, have you lost your marbles?!" Violet asked.

"No! What, do you think I'm stupid for it, too?!" Dash shot.

"No! Not at all! It's just that…" Violet stammered.

"Mount Everest is the tallest mountain in the world. Not only that, but it is freezing cold up there. It can get too way down below zero. That's freezing cold." Helen said.

"Not only that, but you're two years younger than that kid who made it up there. Besides, he was with his father." Bob said.

"I get that, but listen to me, everyone. I'm not doing this for me, I'm doing it for us. If there's one thing I can't stand more than bad guys, it's my family being insulted. That rotten teacher of mine called me stupid, then he calls my family trash. I can't take that. I want to prove to him that our family means something! So, what better way to make the Parr Family name known all around the world than by making them proud by doing what no 10 year old kid has ever done before? Can't I at least do my best to make us something more than just the Incredibles?" Dash asked.

At that, his family smiled, some fighting back tears.

"O-okay. If that's how you feel, we better get you ready." Helen said as she brushed tears out of her eyes and they all did a fist bump of agreement in the middle of the table, even Jack-Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Preparations.

"All right, Dash, if you're going to go to the top of Mount Everest, you're going to need essential supplies." Karen said as they went shopping for non-perishable foods.

"Let's not forget these." Bob said as he brought some oxygen supplies over.

Meanwhile, back at the Parr house, Evelyn was working on something as everyone came back, Helen and Violet having found water and a tent, while Mirage had found warm clothing.

"Hey, everyone, how'd your supply run go?" Winston asked.

"Pretty well, I think we've got everything." Dash said.

"Not quite." Evelyn said before she showed them her finished project. It looked like a radio, but with an orange LCD display.

"What is it?" Dash asked.

"A portable heater to keep you warm at night. Can't have my little nephew become an Incredisicle, can I?" Evelyn asked as she handed it to him.

Dash smiled, "You're the best, Aunt Evelyn." he said.

"And here are a flashlight and communicator so we can stay in touch with you." Winston said as he handed them both to him.

"Thanks, Uncle Winston." Dash said.

Later, Dash was standing in a room at the NSA Training Facility.

"All right, Dash, we're going to see if you can withstand cold temperatures for about 10 minutes." Frozone said before he froze the entire room, save for Dash and shut the door. Everyone looked at Dash through the window and, after about 10 minutes, even though he shivered and wrapped himself up, he came out of the room with high spirit. Everyone cheered when he gave a thumbs-up. On and on, the training went, until, after about three months, the day of truth finally arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Trek Begins.

The Parrs settled on a mountainside cabin in Nepal, where they took a good look at the mountain.

"Mount Everest." Dash said in awe.

"I can't believe I'm seeing it with my own eyes." Violet said.

"Well, Dash, ready?" Bob asked.

"Yeah!" Dash said, pumping his fist.

"Oh, he's ready, all right, to disappoint." said a familiar voice.

Everyone looked and saw Mr. Kropp standing there with a smug face.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Kropp?" Karen asked.

"I heard about Dash daring to climb Mount Everest and thought I'd come to see him stumble and make an utter dope of himself." Kropp said.

"Well, clearly, you don't know what kind of trash you spit, because if Dash was stupid, he wouldn't have dared himself to do this just to prove you wrong." Helen said.

"Yeah!" Everyone else agreed.

"We'll just see who's stupid when he doesn't make it to the top." Kropp said smugly before he heard, "Moh-Peh, Moh-Peh." behind him. He looked to see Darth Vader's face and he jumped away in fright before whoever was wearing the mask started laughing. He lifted it up to reveal it was a boy wearing glasses and with dirty blonde hair.

"You should have seen your face!" Eric said as he laughed.

"ERIC!" everyone said.

"Hey, Eric, forget to acknowledge us?" asked a 10-year-old kid with black hair who was accompanied by a woman with blonde hair. They were followed by two kids, one a girl and the other a boy, both with brown hair.

"Sarah?! Joseph?!" Dash asked as Joseph's dad and sister approached.

"Kari?! Tony?!" Violet said, surprised at seeing her two friends.

"We're not the only ones." Jessa, Joseph's sister said, as she pointed at the helicopter they had taken and out stepped people Karen recognized all too well.

"Guys!" she said, recognizing Tom, Connie, Gus, Strig, and Blitz.

"What are you all doing here?" Violet asked.

"We came to cheer Dash on. What else?" Eric asked.

"I don't know why you would bother. The brat's going to flunk." Kropp said.

"Zip it, Alfredo Linguini!" Eric said.

"We're all very proud of you for trying this, Dash. You're the first of any of us to attempt something like this." Mirage said.

"I just want to thank everyone for supporting and preparing me for this. I promise you this, I will make it to the top of this mountain and make the name of the Parr Family known ALL AROUND THE WORLD!" Dash pledged, drawing cheers from everyone, save Mr. Kropp.

"Good luck, Dash." Bob said as he and the other guys gave him fist bumps or high-fives.

"We love you." Helen said as she and the other girls gave him hugs.

"You can do this." Violet said.

"Well, here I go." Dash said before he started towards the Mt. Everest Base Camp, stopping to give everyone a thumbs-up, which they returned before he started on his way again.

NOTE: THE PEOPLE KAREN RECOGNIZED ARE THE WANNABES IN THE FOLLOWING ORDER. HELECTRIX, BRICK, REFLUX, SCREECH, AND KRUSHAEUR. ALSO, THE POLL FOR MY KINGDOM HEARTS AND INCREDIBLES FANFICTION SONG GOES UNTIL SATURDAY AT 3 PM! CAST YOUR VOTE SOON!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Only The First Few Steps.

Within a few minutes, Dash had reached the first village. He walked slowly by, observing what the inhabitants were doing before he pressed onward. After 2 days, he made it over a bridge that hung over a dangerously low river.

"Woah, long drop." Dash said before he headed onward, making it over another bridge and eventually to the village of Namche, where he decided to stop for a rest, seeing as how the trip there had pretty much been 3 hours. The next day, he saw the sights in the village.

"Everest log: Day 4: I have arrived at the village of Namche. Doing great so far." Dash wrote in a journal he had brought.

That night, Dash had decided to set up camp in the village. He brought out a communicator and contacted his family.

"Hey, guys!" he said.

"Hey, Dash! How goes the climb?" Karen asked.

"Well, I've made it to the village of Namche. I'm camping here for the night." Dash said as he took a bite of chocolate.

"Good, you're taking it easy. Important thing to do." Bob said.

"Tomorrow morning, I set foot for Tengboche. I should be at Everest in the next five days." Dash said.

"Well, good luck. Get some rest. We'll be rooting for you all the way. Night, Dash. We love you." Violet said before they cut off the communicator.

Dash then went down and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Village Treks.

On the fifth day, Dash made it through the village of Deboche, where he stopped at a local nunnery that he heard was worth visiting. He then made the long trek through the village of Pangboche, from which he left and made it to Dingboche by nightfall.

He spent the night there before heading to the village of Periche the next morning, where he decided to take the next day as recommended to acclimatize to the high altitude.

On the eighth day, he made his way to Lobuche, where he left the next day for a three hour trek to Gorak Shep, where he found none other than Mount Everest base camp.

"Hate to stop now, but, hey, what can be done?" Dash asked as he walked to the camp.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: 8 Weeks Later...

Dash awoke when he heard a knock at the door. He had spent the past 8 weeks at base camp for more acclimatization. He had gotten regular visits from the others while there. He opened the door to see everyone else at the door, wrapped in winter clothes.

"Hey, everybody!" Dash said, happy to see them.

"Hey, sweetie!" Helen said before she and the other girls group-hugged him.

"Almost there, kid! You ready?" Bob asked as he and the other guys high-fived or fist bumped him.

"I hope so." Dash said.

"You did the wise thing by stopping here for the past few weeks. Think you're acclimatized to this yet?" Eric asked.

"I think so." Dash said before he went and got his gear ready.

Suddenly, everyone heard a helicopter. They looked and saw a news copter landing nearby. A woman wearing a trench coat with brown hair rushed out with a cameraman, who said, "Live in 3...2…"

"Good evening, Municiberg. This is Jayne Johnson reporting live from Mount Everest base camp. Standing behind me is the brave young man from our city daring to climb Mount Everest alone." the reporter said before she walked over to Dash and said, "Hello, young man, can we get a quick word with you?"

"Okay." Dash said.

"Tell us about yourself." Jayne said.

"I'm Dashiell Robert Parr, but just call me Dash. I'm 10 years old and right here are my awesome family and friends." Dash said before the cameraman panned over the family, who waved in response with smiles.

"What is your reason for climbing Mount Everest alone?" Jayne asked Dash.

"My teacher insulted me and my family by saying that we're trash that would never amount to anything. I'm doing this to make my family proud and make the Parr name known worldwide." Dash said with determination.

"Impressive! Well, we wish you the best of luck, Dash. We're gonna be rooting for you." Jayne said before they moved to film the sunrise.

Dash then checked his watch and his eyes widened at seeing it was almost sunrise.

"Now's the time." Dash said as he stared at Mount Everest.

Everyone looked at the mountain as well before Violet said, "Well, you're not going to prove that sucker wrong just standing here. Good luck, Dash. We're right behind you all the way."

Dash nodded before he threw up two peace signs and shouted, "FOR MY FAMILY!" drawing cheers from everyone else. Little did he know, however, that he was still being filmed and now, he had all of Municiberg rooting for him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Base.

Dash climbed the steep hill at the base of Mount Everest before he looked up at the massive mountain again and took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing." he said.

He readied himself before finding a pitor in his backpack and shooting it up to a high rock where it hooked.

"Contact!" Dash said before he started his climb. He kept his concentration on the rope in front of him. As he climbed higher, a cold wind blew, sending chills over him.

"Yikes! No wonder people don't like this kind of wind!" Dash said as he continued to climb.

A few hours later, he had reached a steady cliff that was just, by comparison, a good ways from the bottom. He looked and saw it went up in a sort of spiral that led through a large cave that he just barely managed to spot the end of.

"Well, time to head in." Dash said before he went up the spiral and inside the entrance to the cave. He took out the flashlight that Winston gave him and looked around. After exploring about ¼ of the cave, Dash's foot hit something in the snow.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Camera.

Dash dug in the snow and was surprised to see that what his foot had hit was a camera.

"Who left this up here?" Dash asked himself before he hit the power button and, to his surprise, the camera cut on. Dash looked through the recorded footage, the last of which dated back a year ago. It showed some guy in the same cave that he was in, setting up camp.

"All right. Setting up camp here. I think I'm doing pretty well. Just a couple more days and I'll have climbed Mount Everest." the guy said before there was a sudden sound in the darkness. It sounded like a low-pitched growl.

"What was that?!" the guy asked before he grabbed the camera and the footage was made first person.

He looked around shakily before he heard the growl again and quickly moved the camera to his left before shouting "Hello?"

The growl sounded again before he turned the camera to his right before he turned it back to the center, where the camera's view suddenly changed to a pair of sharp fanged teeth and a loud roar, followed by the guy screaming before the camera fell and went to static, making Dash jump a little bit before he decided to use some of what little cell service he had to look up what he could about this.

After searching for Mount Everest disappearances, he found an article that had the picture of the guy in the footage.

The picture turned out to be a MISSING poster. A voice then said, "What is believed to be this man's supply gear was found days ago beside a pile of bones. Search parties have spent several days searching Mount Everest and surrounding areas, but no trace of the explorer has been found."

"Wow." Dash said before he noticed the sun going down.

"Well, may as well set up camp here for the night." Dash said before he unpacked and set up his tent and heater. However, unbeknownst to him, there was a pair of red eyes in the darkness, watching as a low growl echoed from the shadows...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Attack!

Dash awoke early at the break of dawn and packed up his camp. He walked further into the cave before he was startled by a sudden sound. He quickly turned around.

"Who's there?!" he asked, but calmed down when he saw it was just a broken piece of ice.

"Whew." Dash sighed before he took a closer look at it and saw that there were scratch marks on it. He looked confused before he went onward. After spending the morning making it through half of the cave, Dash pulled out the communicator and contacted his family.

"Hey, everyone!" he said.

"What's up, kid?" Eric asked.

"I've made it halfway through the caves. I think I'm going to be in the middle of the mountain when I exit." Dash said.

"Well, when you come out, you better put on your oxygen mask. It's not safe for a child your age to go that high without oxygen." Karen said.

"Got it. But, guys, I'll be honest, I don't think I'm alone in here. I think there's a bear of something in this cave. An icicle fell and there were claw marks on it." Dash said.

"Dash, no bears live inside Mount Everest." Tom said before everyone heard a low roar echo through the cave.

"What was that?!" Helen asked before something leapt out at Dash and slashed at him, making him stumble back and fall before he got a good look at what it was, as did the others. It was a large creature that had brown fur, red eyes, sharp teeth, and five-fingered claws. It let out a ferocious roar.

"My word! What is that?!" Evelyn asked.

"It looks to me like a yeti." Sarah said.

"A what?" Violet asked.

"A yeti. An abominable snowman. It's said to live on Mount Everest." Joseph said.

"But, it can't be real. Yetis exist only in myths and fairy tales, like elves and trolls." Helen said.

"Maybe it's a figment of our imagination." Dash said before the yeti stepped closer.

"Uh-Oh! Well, right now, that 'figment' is right in front of your face." Eric said.

The yeti then let out a roar even more ferocious than the last one, causing Eric, Violet, and Joseph to shake in fear.

"I think I'm in trouble." Dash said before the yeti swiped at him again, only for Dash to roll out of the way.

"How do I fight this thing?!" Dash asked frantically before the yeti took another swipe at him, which he dodged and, by force of instinct, retaliated with a swift punch to the yeti's face, which gave it a bloody nose, but also made it furious. The yeti swiped at Dash again, cutting his arm, but causing Dash to retaliate with a headbutt to the beast's nose, making the nosebleed worse. As the yeti launched another attack, Dash scampered back before he gave a super speed multi-kick to the yeti's head, knocking it silly before he punched it hard in the face, knocking it down.

"Hey, guys, I think I beat the yeti, for now at least." Dash said to everyone else as he proceeded out of the cave and found himself in the middle of Mount Everest.

"Well, you better be careful, just in case it comes back." Mirage said as Dash put on his oxygen mask.

"Well, do you guys have ideas what I should do?" Dash asked before he heard beeping on their end.

"Dash, the communicator's dying. We'll see if we can't figure out a strategy for you. Good luck, and stay alive!" Eric said before the communicator lost connection.

Dash sighed, "Well, I guess until they get back, I'm on my own. But, I must press onward!" he said with determination as he continued his climb.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Greater Heights.

Dash kept his concentration ahead as he climbed up on the slope that led him near the halfway checkpoint. As he went on, he felt like he was in a freezer at max freeze.

"Man, it is so much colder up here than I thought it would be." Dash said before he was hit by a sudden gust of wind.

"YIKES!" he said before he noticed storm clouds in the distance.

"Uh-Oh." he said before he pulled out the communicator.

"Guys, I don't know if you can hear me, but I noticed some nasty storm clouds in the distance." Dash said.

"We hear you, Dash. Turns out the walkie talkie function works during charging. We just heard the weather report. They say there's a blizzard coming." Mirage said.

"Well, what can I do?!" Dash asked, starting to get a little scared.

"Just find a place to camp and ride it out. It should be gone by morning." Eric said.

"All right." Dash said before he found the nearest safe-looking spot and set up camp. By nightfall, Dash had started his heater and it kept him warm some. The blizzard had arrived and was blowing unforgiving, angry winds of blistering, freezing cold.

Dash listened to it as he was bandaging his arm and said, "Man, that wind is going crazy."

A few hours later, after eating some dehydrated food he had rehydrated with some water, Dash was just about to fall asleep, when he was awoken by a strange noise amongst the darkness. It groaned like a mother in a bad mood. The groan then soon grew into a quiet, but scary roar.

"Uh-Oh!" Dash said before he grabbed the communicator.

"Hey, guys, I think the yeti's back! What do I do?!" he asked.

"Oh, boy. Well, lucky for you, we figured out a strategy. We did some research on the yeti and discovered that because it lives in cold temperatures, it has kind of a weakness to heat. Use your portable heater to get it to back down, then attack. The best you can do is just keep from getting too badly hurt and that heater destroyed. Also, try not to stay too long in that blizzard, or you might just get sick." Eric said.

"Good luck, Dash." Bob said.

Dash then looked outside before he got determined and grabbed the heater before heading outside.

"Hey, yeti! Are you out there?!" Dash called before he suddenly got slashed in the shoulder by the hairy beast.

"There you are!" Dash said before he dodged another slash and held the heater at full blast in front of the yeti, who roared at the sudden blast of heat before stumbling back, holding its face, where the heat was felt. Dash then punched it in the gut before giving it a sharp kick in the knee, specifically where the joints met, making the yeti roar in pain before it fell in the snow.

"Take that, Mr. Hairy Scary!" Dash said before he blasted him with heat again and kicked him in the head, making it roar again before it suddenly swiped the heater out of his hand, knocking it out into the storm and over the edge of the mountain.

"No!" Dash said before he avoided another swipe from the yeti that just narrowly missed scratching his face. He grabbed one of the oxygen tanks and, despite its heaviness, managed to hit the yeti in the face with it, giving it a splitting pain in the side of its face as its mouth and ey bled. The yeti roared before it grabbed Dash by the head and scratched him across the legs and arms, giving him a couple of bleeding cuts. Dash, in retaliation, kicked the yeti in its other eye, causing it to throw him into his tent, collapsing it. Dash looked around for something to defend himself with and spotted his spare tent stakes. The yeti then ran and slashed at Dash, missing him as he grabbed one of the stakes and kicked the yeti in its face, making it furious enough to leap into the air with its claws raised. Dash lined up the stake, took aim, and threw. The stake struck the yeti through the heart, impaling it. It roared a roar of weakening pain before Dash threw a net he had thought to pack over the yeti, tied it up, and spun around at super speed before he threw it.

Meanwhile, back at the village...

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Eric shouted at Mr. Kropp, who had gotten into an argument with the Parrs.

"WHY SHOULD I?!" Kropp yelled back.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY WE DON'T CARE ABOUT DASH?! YOU ARE THE MOST ILLOGICAL PERSON TO SAY THAT!" Bob yelled.

"YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT HIM ENOUGH TO NOT EXPLOIT HIM OR CALL HIM NAMES, YOU STUPID MOUTH-BREATHER!" Violet yelled before something fell on the ground between them, making them all jump back. They all inched toward it carefully and saw it was, to their surprise, the yeti, which by now was dead. There was a note taped to the net.

It read, "In your face, Mr. Kropp!" with a picture of Dash giving a raspberry.

"That little brat!" Mr. Kropp said before he was punched unconscious by a furious Mirage.

"I don't believe this! Dash beat the yeti!" Sarah said.

"Think there are any fur traders here?" Eric asked.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12: THE SUMMIT!

The next morning, Dash woke up after a long night of trying to keep warm without the heater. He looked at the summit of Mount Everest, which he was near. After he packed up his stuff and put on his other oxygen tank and mask, he readied the pitor and shot into the side of it. He then climbed up the cliff while keeping his feet on the side of it. However, once he reached the top of the cliff, he suddenly started to feel weaker and coughed.

"Man, this cold must be hitting worse than I thought. I better go plant this flag, quick." Dash said as he patted the flag in his backpack. However, an hour later, as he got closer to it, just a little bit longer to go, he heard a strange hissing noise. It sounded like it was coming from right behind him. He quickly grabbed the communicator and contacted his family.

"Guys, it sounds like there's a strange hissing sound coming from my oxygen tank. Look and tell me what it is." Dash said before he moved the communicator camera to his oxygen tank. The others looked and were terrified to see a large, linear slash in it.

"There's a big slash in it, Dash! You're losing oxygen!" Helen said.

"The yeti must have hit it when I dodged his last attack!" Dash realized before he coughed worse than before as he continued to move closer to the summit.

"Dash! We can run you an extra tank!" Bob said.

"But, we only got him two!" Karen said.

That's when a sudden sputtering was heard. Everyone looked and their eyes widened in horror as the gauge needle in the tank switched from FULL to GONE.

"All your oxygen is gone, Dash! You need to stop right there and let us come get you!" Eric said.

"(COUGH COUGH COUGH) No! I can do this!" Dash said as he moved near the summit, only to suddenly feel very weak before he fell face first in the snow and started to black out, dropping the communicator in the process.

"Dash?! Dash?! Come on, kid, don't mess around right now! Kid?! DASH?!" Everyone eventually yelled as Dash blacked out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Is All Lost?!

Dash awoke and found himself in a black space, alone.

"Maybe Mr. Kropp was right. I'm an idiot. A stupid kid in way over his head. I was doomed from the start. I made it so close, but I let all my family and friends down. I failed." Dash said as he started to cry.

"Now, what kind of an attitude is that?!" asked a familiar voice.

Dash looked up and, to his surprise, saw his family, Eric, the Wannabes, Kari, Tony, Joseph and their families, all there in front of him.

"Guys?!" Dash asked.

"What happened to your determined attitude, kid?" Evelyn asked.

"All of that progress and you're throwing it away?!" Karen asked.

"I can't make it. I was foolish to think that I could." Dash said.

"Don't talk like that!" Tom said.

"Yeah, kid! Look at you. You made it farther than any of us could have ever dreamed!" Gus said.

"You've beaten a yeti, too! That counts for a lot!" Strig said.

"You said you didn't want to let us down, right?" Blitz said.

"You have to keep going!" Connie said.

"Come on, Dash! If you can save the world from the Underminer by yourself, then we know you can make it to the top of Mount Everest!" Sarah said.

"We have faith that you can make it!" Joseph said.

"After coming this far, there's no way you can't make it!" Winston said.

"You will make us the proudest we've ever been of you by doing this, Dash!" Helen said.

"Come on, Dash!" Kari said.

"Hang in there!" Tony said.

"Don't give up!" Tony and Kari's families said.

"What reason do you have to quit?" Joseph's dad said.

"Don't quit just yet!" Jenna said.

"Come on, Speedo!" Frozone said.

"You are an inspiration to all of us for this!" Honey said.

"You've almost made it!" Bob said.

"You're an amazing child to have accomplished so much! A kid your age could only dream of this, but you went through with it!" Mirage said.

"Come on, Dash! Make us proud!" Violet said.

"Ash! Ash! Ash!" Jack-Jack chanted.

"Just making it this far is amazing on its own!" Eric said.

Dash had stopped crying and looked at everyone, "Do you all think I can still make it?" he asked.

"We sure do!" Joseph's family said.

"Go for it!" said the Wannabes.

"Now head for the top of Mount Everest!" said the Deavors.

"We know you can do this!" Kari and Tony's families said.

"You can make it!" said Frozone and Honey.

"Make us prouder than we've ever been before!" said the Parrs and Mirage.

"Give that loser teacher of yours something to cry about!" Eric said.

"Dash, we believe in you!" everyone said before they disappeared.

Dash stared in awe before he got a determined look.

Back on Mount Everest, Dash slowly opened one eye before opening the other. He gasped as his eyes shot wide open before he looked determined.

(Song owned by John Parr. Lyrics from Google and Genius dot com.)

Growin' up, you don't see the writing on the wall

Passin' by, movin' straight ahead, you knew it all

But maybe sometime, if you feel the pain,

You'll find you're all alone, everything has changed

He grabbed the flag and struggled to stand up, but managed to before he stumbled forward, using the flag to support himself.

Play the game, you know you can't quit until it's won

Soldier on, only you can do what must be done

You know, in some ways you're a lot like me

You're just a prisoner, and you're tryin' to break free

Dash eyed the top of Mount Everest as he continued to stumble forward slowly, "Yeah, I'll make it! After coming this far, there's no way I'm gonna back down now!" he said as he stumbled a little faster.

I can see a new horizon underneath the blazing sky

I'll be where the eagle's flying higher and higher

Gonna be your man in motion

All I need is a pair of wheels

Take me where my future's lying, St. Elmo's Fire!

Dash continued his way up the slope, but felt the sickness and ache from his bones taking over. He, however, pressed onward.

Burning up, don't know just how far that I can go

Soon be home, only just a few miles down the road

I can make it, I know I can

You broke the boy in me, but you won't break THE MAN!

Dash stepped forward, keeping his eyes straight on the goal ahead, like Sonic when making a long, obstacle-filled run to a Goal Ring. He stumbled over a couple of rocks in the snow, but pressed onward regardless.

I can see a new horizon underneath the blazing sky

I'll be where the eagle's flying higher and higher

Gonna be your man in motion

All I need is a pair of wheels

Take me where my future's lying, St. Elmo's Fire!

I can climb the highest mountain, cross the wildest sea

I can feel St. Elmo's Fire burning in me, burning in me!

Dash coughed violently as he struggled a little more against a fierce, harsh, cold, unforgiving wind, but continued on his way to the top. Meanwhile, down in the village, everyone was looking up at the mountain, hopes high and prayers going constant.

Just once in his life, a man has his time

Dash finally stepped into the top of the mountain and raised his flag over his head, ready to spear it into the top of the mountain. He slammed it down with a triumphant tell, signifying and forever stamping the proof that he had done the impossible. He threw his phone up in the air after he set it to time to take a picture. He then threw up his fists and shouted, "YEAH!" as the phone clicked, taking a picture of him in front of the flag.

AND MY TIME IS NOW!

I'M COMIN' ALIVE!

He caught his phone and sent the picture to his family, friends, and the news station. Back in the village, everyone was getting a buzz from their phone. They looked and saw the picture of Dash in front of the flag.

"HE MADE IT! HE MADE IT!" Helen shouted, crying tears of joy as everyone cheered and started high-fiving, dancing, and hugging.

Meanwhile...

"Good evening, Metroville! Astounding news for you tonight! We have just received this photo from Dash Parr, the boy we interviewed days ago, taken live at the top of Mount Everest!" Jayne Johnson said before the news showed the photo, causing a citywide cheer as all households and businesses, even the jail, across the city saw the picture.

I can hear the music playin', I can see the banners fly

Feel like a man again, and hope ridin' high

Gonna be your man in motion

All I need is a pair of wheels

Take me where my future's lying, St. Elmo's Fire!

I can climb the highest mountain, cross the wildest sea

I can feel St. Elmo's Fire burning in me, burning in me!

Dash smiled as he looked out from the top of Mount Everest with extreme pride, knowing he had accomplished his goal. He then felt weary as he started to black out again, the last thing he saw being Aunt Incredible flying his way.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Congratulations In Order.

Dash awoke a few hours later, seeing that he was in a cabin and wrapped up majorly. He then felt the chill of the air come back over him.

"Yikes! I still feel it!" Dash said before he heard the door open and he saw everyone else come in.

"Hey, guys!" Dash said.

Everyone looked and smiled at seeing Dash awake.

"Hey, kid, how do you feel?" Eric asked.

"Really cold, but other than that, great!" Dash said.

"You've made us all the happiest and proudest family in the world, Dash Parr. You're a blessing to us." Helen said before she, Mirage, Karen, and Evelyn all hugged him before each of them kissed him on the forehead.

"You rock, Dash." Mirage said, proud of her little nephew.

"You're the coolest, little fella." Karen said.

"We're so proud of you." Evelyn said before they let him go.

"Congratulations, Dash." Sarah said as she gave him a hug.

"You really did it, Dash!" Joseph said as he gave him a fist bump.

"Way to go, son." Joseph's dad said as he shook his hand.

"You're a pretty cool kid." Jenna said as she gave him a high-five.

"Way to go, Dash." Tom said as he shook Dash's hand as Sarah let him go.

"You did something only any other kid could dream of." said Gus as he patted him on the back.

"Good job." Connie said as she shook his hand, being careful not to crush it with her large one.

"You are the coolest." Strig said he gave him a fist bump.

"You crushed that loser's expectations." Blitz said as he patted the kid on the shoulder.

"Spectacular job, Dash." Winston said as he shook Dash's hand.

"You really are cool in our books." Lucius said as he and Honey shook Dash's hand and patted him on the back.

"Great job, kid." Honey said.

"Can't wait to tell everyone I'm dating the sister of the kid who climbed Mount Everest." Tony said as he and his family shook Dash's hand.

"Good job, Dash!" Kari said as she gave him a hug and her parents shook his hand.

"We're so proud of you, Dash. You really pulled through for us." Violet said as she gave him a hug.

Jack-Jack giggled as Dash shook his little hand.

"I'm proud to call you my son, Dash. You're a true pride to the Parr name." Bob said as he shook his son's hand before patting him on the back.

"Way to go, kid. We never doubted you for a second." Eric said before he gave Dash a fist bump.

"Thanks, everyone, for everything." Dash said before he suddenly felt really cold again and wrapped himself up in the blankets more.

"We better warm him up. Eric, I saw a hot chocolate shop when we arrived. Think you can make a run there?" Helen asked.

Eric saluted, "Yes, Ma'am!" he said before he hurried out the door.

"Anyone have any chicken noodle soup?" Bob asked.

Karen quickly dug in her backpack before she pulled out some Chicken-flavored instant ramen.

"This might work." Karen said before she went to heat it up.

Meanwhile, Eric found the shop Helen had mentioned, named, "Anna and Elsa's Hot Chocolate and Sweets Shop."

He rushed in to the front of the line.

"Hey, kid, no cutting!" Many of the people in line said.

"Sorry, folks, but this is an emergency." Eric said before he turned to the woman at the cash register, who had snow-white hair in a long French braid.

"Give me the biggest size you've got. This is for the kid who just climbed Mount Everest." Eric said.

"Certainly." she said with a smile before she called, "Hey, Anna! We need a Kingdom Size here!"

After about 3 minutes, a woman with long, strawberry-blonde hair tied into two braided pigtails came out with a cup of hot chocolate the size of a small cooler.

"Here you go. Thanks for waiting." Anna said.

Eric paid them and went outside before he turned to the reader and said, "You know, those two seemed kind of familiar." as he rushed back to the cabin.

Meanwhile, Karen had heated up the instant ramen and Helen was helping Dash eat it so he wouldn't burn himself. Eric came back with the hot chocolate and found a large straw.

After Dash had finished, he felt much better.

"Thanks, guys." Dash said before he laid down and went to sleep, finally warmer.

Everyone smiled as they walked out the door to go explore a bit before they were startled by a furious Mr. Kropp.

"What is this?!" he asked angrily.

He then showed them the photo on .

"Proof that you were wrong, that's what." Evelyn said as everyone smirked.

"Now, are you sorry for what you said?" Eric asked.

"I don't apologize!" Kropp yelled before he stormed off.

Helen then pulled out her phone, "Well, I guess I have a call to make." she said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Welcoming Heroes Home.

5 days later, back in Metroville, a huge crowd was gathered outside a landing zone, where a plane was scheduled to land. As they sighted the plane, the crowd cheered as it slowed to a stop behind a stage. Eric, the Wannabes, and Sarah, Kari, and Tony's families stepped on stage, wearing formal attire.

Eric stepped up to the microphone and tapped it to check before he said, "Ladies and gentlemen, the Parr Family." he said as he held his hand to the plane door and the family stepped out with Dash coming first, waving at the crowd. They were all wearing formal attire, Bob, Dash, and Jack-Jack were wearing matching suits, Helen, Mirage, and Violet were wearing matching red dresses, Karen was wearing a green and blue striped dress, Lucius and Honey were wearing a suit and dress respectively that matched in color, and Evelyn was wearing her black and white dress from when Winston announced the signing on the Everjust. They stepped on the stage to thunderous cheers and applause.

"Yeah, Parrs! You guys are the coolest! We're proud to be your home city!" the crowd was shouting.

"Thank you, everyone! We appreciate all of your support! But, if you really want somebody to direct your cheers to, ladies and gentlemen, my son, Dashiell Robert Parr!" Bob said as Dash stepped up to the microphone as the crowd roared.

"Thanks, Dad. Just for the record, everyone can call me Dash. I bet you guys are probably wondering why I pushed myself like that just to prove my family's not trash. Well, my teacher said during his lecture about Mount Everest that I would have to be stupid to try to climb Mount Everest alone, and that since I come from a family that's trash, we'd never amount to anything. Well, I refused to let him have the last laugh about that, so I decided to prove him wrong by making the climb and making my family name known worldwide. You'd think I'd want the fame for myself, but no, my whole family, as well as our friends deserve it more than I alone do. I used to be a kid who only wanted to be seen by fame alone, but in the past few months, I've changed. That old me is gone. My family deserves the credit for helping me to make it. My parents always supported me, even if they didn't think it was such a good idea at first. My sister and baby brother also were very supportive of me. My uncles and aunts also helped to prepare majorly for the hardships that lied ahead. They all helped me out so much, getting me the right supplies, putting me through temperature training, and cheering me on when I felt beaten. Our friends also helped us a lot by encouraging me alongside my family and coming to cheer me on and support me, as well as giving me advice whenever I needed it. My family and our friends are by no means trash. The loved ones I've been given are a true blessing to me, and I wouldn't have it any other way." Dash said.

"Awww…" the crowd went before they, along with the others, started to applaud Dash's speech, many of them fighting tears or letting them flow as Dash took a bow.

Later, Dash was taken to his school to see how his classmates had taken the news. To his surprise, there was the whole school gathered outside, cheering while holding a banner that said, "CONGRATULATIONS, PARRS!" Also there were several more media crews.

The family smiled as they stepped out of the limo they were riding to see them. Amongst them, Mr. Kropp was standing with a glare.

As they shook hands and high-fived everyone, Mr. Kropp walked up to the Parr Family and extended his hand, "Dash, you did just spectacular." he said in an attempt to protect his 'good image'.

Dash hesitated, which caused Mr. Kropp to lean near them and whisper, "What are you waiting for? Hurry up so they can take our picture together, you snot-nosed brat!"

The Parrs gritted their teeth and growled at him in annoyance.

Suddenly, that's when the principal came out from the crowd.

"Congratulations, Dash, and to the rest of your family. I hate to pull you away, but do you think you can join me and Bernie in my office for a bit?* he asked.

"Okay." Helen said.

"We'll be right back, everyone." said Dash before they followed him to the office.

Later, as everyone was seating in the office, the principal said to Mr. Kropp, "Bernie, about five days ago, I got a call from Mrs. Parr, saying that you don't apologize for your harsh words towards her family. Is it true that you insulted them?"

"Is that a joke? Why would I insult my own students?" Kropp asked.

"Pardon me, Mr. Principal, but yes, he did." Dash said.

"What exactly did he say?" the principal asked.

"He said that I could climb Mount Everest only if I was stupid enough to try, and then said that my family was trash that never amounted to anything." Dash said, earning him a furious glare from Mr. Kropp.

"Thank you, Dash. You all are free to go." the principal said as he shot Kropp a look.

Later...

"You are aware that this could have very easily killed him." the principal said.

"I didn't think he would actually try it, nor did I know that the yeti was real. Even with how big a brat the little rat is, I wouldn't want that for him." Mr. Kropp said.

"Even so, he did prove you wrong. But, seeing as how you refuse to apologize and insist on keeping up that attitude, I'm afraid I have to tell you that I'll expect you back here in five days to clean out your desk." the principal said. Mr. Kropp's eyes widened.

Meanwhile, the Parrs were meeting the schoolchildren, some of which were bullies who were apologizing to the kids and vowing never to bully them again and protect them from future bullying. It was at that point that Mr. Kropp came out of the school building with a furious glare shot at Dash. Everyone looked as he stomped over to them.

"Hold that brat still while I beat the tar out of him!" Mr. Kropp said as he wound up to punch Dash, only for Helen to grab it when he threw and squeeze his fist so hard it cracked, making Kropp feel intense pain in his hand before he tried to slap Helen, only for Bob to punch him in the face, breaking his nose and glasses. The second Kropp got up, he was chased by an angry Violet until he was out of sight.

Later, at the Parr house, as everyone had a celebratory feast, Dash said, "Thanks again, everyone, for everything."

"You're welcome, Dash." Bob said as everyone smiled.

Within a few days, the Parr Family name made headlines worldwide and everyone was going crazy over it. Children looked up to them and everyone always tuned in to their interviews and some places even made sculptures or statues of them, including near Mount Everest. Dash didn't know what challenges may lay ahead for him in the future, but with his family beside him forevermore, he knew that he could conquer anything.

THE END.


End file.
